


What kind of Brewpub is this?

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05, outside pov, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Prompt: outside POV of the OT3 at the Brewpub
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	What kind of Brewpub is this?

From the outside, the Bridgeport Brewpub looked like a normal establishment. Good food, good drinks, and it boasted a friendly and relaxed atmosphere. But once you looked closer, there were several… discrepancies between its appearance and what was actually there.

There were many rumors about the Brewpub, about everything from the really good food, to the oddly high security, to the eccentric and very strange owners.

Mel had been there many times, both with her friends and just by herself. The food was good, and most importantly: really cheap. Most important for a college student anyway. Most of the beers that were on tap at the Brewpub were normal flavors, but there were always one or two ‘special brews’ on the menu. Whenever Mel went with her friends, they dared each other to try the weirder flavors, though even the servers advised against it.

Mel knew a few people who worked there, and they always had interesting stories to tell about the owners of the place. Technically, only one person owned the Brewpub, a taller, friendly man with darker skin, who had a penchant for anything electronic. He was often at odds with another one of the ‘owners’, a shorter man with long hair who, from what Mel had gathered, wasn’t anywhere on the list of employees, yet anytime he stepped into the kitchen everyone listened to him. The third ‘owner’ was a taller blond woman who was somewhat of a ghost. Some of the people who worked there had never met her, while others claimed she was always around. 

There were a couple times that when Mel was at the Brewpub, she spotted one or more of the owners at a corner table talking quietly with someone. It was usually the blond woman, and often one of the men was there as well. No one seemed to have any idea what they talked about, and Mel had asked almost everyone who worked there. All anyone knew was that whoever they were meeting with was often distraught or crying, and after a meeting the owners would disappear for weeks at a time.

The owners claimed they were working another job when they were gone, but no one seemed to have any idea what the other job was, though whatever it was had to pay a lot. Between how cheap the food was and how much the people who worked there were paid, there was no way the Brewpub was actually turning a profit. Especially considering the owner regularly made large donations to different charities throughout the city.

People had their different theories about what the owners of the Brewpub did when they disappeared. Some people believed they were secretly crime lords, and the Brewpub was just a front for drug trafficking. Mel had no idea where those people got that idea, as Portland wasn’t exactly a hot spot for drug trafficking, and everyone she talked to said that the owners were extremely nice. 

Others thought that the owners were secretly FBI or CIA agents working a long undercover gig. Mel found that one much more plausible, especially considering there were far too many instances of people bursting into the Brewpub with guns and attempting to rob the place or kidnap someone, only for the angry chef guy to beat them all into a pulp before the police could even arrive.

Some people thought that the owners were just rich, had money from long dead families and did whatever they wanted. Or that the owners were secretly thieves, and every time they disappeared they were stealing from banks or museums. One of the people who worked there, a waitress named Amy, said that they were helping people, though she didn’t elaborate when Mel asked for more information.

Mel tried to look up the owners online several times to no avail. Anytime she thought she was getting close to discovering something, her internet would go out, or her power would fail, and when she went back she found her computer clear of any evidence she ever found.

Eventually, Mel gave up. The mystery had been alluring at first, but with absolutely no information to go off of, it was impossible to figure out. The food was good, and inexpensive, and if they paid as well as people said then they had to be good people, and that was enough.


End file.
